The present invention relates to a contact arrangement for a low voltage circuit breaker having a fixed part and a movable part, where the movable part comprises at least one burn-off contact lever and at least two main contact levers which, together with spacers separating the contact levers, are tiltably arranged on a tiltably supported holder relative to the holder, and the holder is connected to an actuating device by a coupling member.
A contact arrangement of this type has become known, for instance, through U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,274. In this contact arrangement, the spacers cause a separation of the contact levers to such an extent that the current paths of the adjacent contact levers are separated from each other. This is desirable to avoid eddy currents within the contact arrangement.
The advantages of the spacers between the contact levers are counterbalanced by an undersirable increase of the support span of the bearing pin, whereby the deflection for a given cross section is increased. Such deflection brings with it problems which are greater as the width of the contact arrangement increases, i.e., the greater the number of contact levers required. For example, the deflection of the bearing pin has an effect in the sense of an uneven distribution of the contact forces which results in strong local temperature rises.